radiationislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Attacking Military Bases
This page is currently unfinished. Also, if anyone wants to add to the page they are welcome to. Overview Military bases can be found throughout the islands or near spawn right by your house ( Its very rare) and can be raided for high quality supplies. Some tesla towers reside in these bases, so any player will eventually need to enter these bases. Because of this, players will need to know how to deal with the dangers these bases pose, such as radiation, zombies, and anomilies. To know more about zombies go to A.I of Zombies, to find out more about anomilies go to Anomalies First Island There are few large military bases, the largest one being closest to the middle island. Also, a huge base is at the very bottom of the island (this is where you go to other islands, via the bridge). Bases on the starting island are few and far between, and they are comparably easier to raid than military bases on the other islands. These bases will usually be irradiated and they will have military, scientist, and prisoner zombies. Raiding Requirements To raid these bases, it is recommended to have: Full health No debuffs A revolver, and at least 200000000000000 revolver bullets. (You need a lot of ammo) A rifle, and at least 75 rifle bullets. At least 5 med packs, 5 medicine bottles, 7 antiviral pills, and 7 radiation pills. At least 2000000 pieces of strong armor, and 2 pieces of leather armor. 4 backpack slots or 3 Multiple radiation suits. (20) A strong melee weapon just to help. Optional Requirements These make bases easier to raid. A telescope to scout ahead. A backup melee weapon, preferably a katana. If some mountains are nearby a hang glider is helpful. A canoe for bases near water. ( there aren't really that much based in water A shock club. GUNS you NEED guns Torches, for night raids. (night raids not recommended because most of the time your holding a torch and if something is attacking like a military zombie it takes time to switch to a weapon) Chests, if you intend to make it your base. Another radiation suit, it cant hurt to have a backup incase the first one breaks. A machine gun with as many bullets as possible, for clearing hordes that might form, or if you're in a tight situation. (If you have a TON of ammo try spamming on random zombies. Next Outer Islands Overview llllllll The other two islands will have better protected bases, and are harder to raid. It is advised to bring what you would for the first island bases, with more items. Find a machine gun, as it is a powerful and fast weapon with a large ammo count and relatively fast reload count. 500-600 bullets should do. (I take 700). Other guns would be obsolete as stronger zombies are now common. To reach the center (If taking down a tesla tower) simply use a hang-glider, it will save you a lot of time and effort. That's it for now, sorry for inactivity-PeanutFactory I would suggest, if you plan to take on a military base, loading yourself with a stack of fat, in addition to a stack or two of medkits, as it will keep starvation to a minimum (if you plan a longer raid). If you plan to ransack it, pack accordingly, focusing only on bare essentials - fat, pills, ammunition, medkits, etc. and upgrading your backpack to its maximum level. I find that one set of strong armor, or army fatigues (depending on which is readily availible) should be sufficient. One radiation suit gets me through a base, but in the event that I run out, there's usually another I can quickly pick up from a chest. If you got any questions, pm me and I'll be glad to help. -4Doug